


Sotto Voce

by Petra



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/F, Gay Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Kathy picks up a sheba in a bar.





	Sotto Voce

**Author's Note:**

> For mhari and rainbowjehan.

It was a disreputable bar, and everyone who gladly went there knew it from the women who had cut their hair short far before it was the fashion to the purposefully delicate men who haunted the bar. Some of the regulars would call out to their friends when they entered, but most of the patrons preferred to hunker down with their illicit drinks and watch the newcomers until one caught their eye, and then approach with the right combination of standoffishness and neediness that might be interpreted as lust.

It was a dark little hole-in-the-wall, and still some people wore dark glasses. The regulars, confident with their arms around each other, laughed at the ones who came incognito, and sometimes called out their well-known names, gleaned from movie posters, until the more frightened stars fled. But still they came, hiding their identities in clothes that didn't suit them and hairstyles no stylist would ever recommend for the screen.

She wore a demure hat, even indoors, and a skirt that would have been more apropos on a Catholic schoolgirl than on a leggy blonde in her twenties. Even her boxy shoes did not suffice to hide her shine, and when she slunk into the room many women's eyes turned to her. Most looked away, perhaps in recognition of a friend from more open hours of the day, perhaps in disdain for the costume.

Kathy, a girl with a neatly trimmed brunette bob and a bright smile, approached her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The newcomer's bright blue eyes twinkled, and she said softly, in a deliberately breathy voice, "Yes, thank you."

"No problem." Kathy touched her shoulder lightly, then turned to the bartender and ordered two rum and cokes. The women sat at the bar, sipping at their drinks and eyeing each other, subtly, out of the corners of their eyes at first, and then when they had caught each other at it, much more openly. The night's band had set up when they finished the first round, and Kathy said, "You want to dance?"

"Okay," was the quiet answer, and they found their pace after the first fast song, falling into a suitable rhythm. Though Kathy was shorter than her partner, she found herself leading; it seemed that she was the better dancer by far. The next song was slow, gentle, and they were in each other's arms, leaning on each other, almost before the singer began.

"Wow," said Kathy, grinning up at her partner, "that's --"

Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde kissed her, pulling her close against small, firm breasts, tasting sweet and sharp. They both shivered, losing the beat of the music, losing track of the room around them.

When they broke apart, Kathy gasped for breath for a moment. "I have a car," she blurted out, aware of how desperate the suggestion sounded, and how true the desperation was.

Her partner shared it, clearly, for she nodded quickly and followed Kathy out to the parking lot where the little car was parked. It was much darker outside, and she took off her dark glasses and tucked them in her purse. "I have to put up the roof," Kathy said apologetically, and pulled up the top of the convertible, clicking it into place.

No sooner had she done that but the blonde pulled the door open and embraced her, pushing her down into the back seat and kissing her passionately. They clung to each other, tugging at each other's dresses, then at the constraining girdles underneath. In the confusion of heated kisses, Kathy managed to tug down her partner's panties and began to rub her gently until her back arched and she moaned into another kiss. With trembling hands, she returned the gesture, sliding a cool finger into the warmth of Kathy's body. Kathy hissed and mirrored this, taking every movement as a suggestion of what the other woman wanted. It was not long before she shuddered and muffled her whimpers against Kathy's shoulder, speeding her hand until Kathy bit her lip hard and came.

They lay together for a few minutes until they had caught their breath. The blonde took out a handkerchief and wiped her hand delicately. "I've gotta go," she said, her voice breaking like an adolescent boy's. She kissed Kathy's cheek. "Thanks."

Kathy grinned. "It was fun. We could do it again sometime."

The woman got out of Kathy's car. "Maybe." She put on her dark glasses again. "Thanks, anyway."

"Yeah. Have a good night."

Kathy watched her go and shook her head. When the woman was out of earshot, she got into the front seat of the car and laughed, wiping her hand on her skirt. "Of all the shebas in town," she said softly, "I run into Lina Lamont? Lucky, lucky me."  



End file.
